


a day at the beach

by kinda_zero



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinda_zero/pseuds/kinda_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi goes to the beach and brings his best friend, Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a day at the beach

Takumi had been waiting for this day for a long time now. Today was the first day of summer, and his family decided that they would go to the beach to kick off the summer on a good note. Even better, he got to invite one of his closest friends, Hinata. 

"Takumi, are you done packing?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Takumi replied, excitement in his voice.

"Great, now tell Sakura to get her things into the car so we can leave. Hinata is waiting outside, too."

A few minutes later, everyone was ready, and they headed off to the beach. Takumi could barely wait any longer. He would finally relax after a long year of school.

\------------------------------------------

After what seemed like forever, they had arrived at the beach. It was already very hot outside, and the relaxing atmosphere made Takumi want to dive in right away. Unable to control himself any longer, he quickly changed into his swimsuit and jumped into the cool, crystal clear water.

"Hey, Takumi, wait up!" Hinata shouted. He changed into his swimsuit and was in the water in a matter of seconds. 

Immediately, Takumi became impressed with the way Hinata moved in the water. The brown haired boy swam effortlessly through the water, and he was so graceful with each motion. Soon, it became obvious that Takumi was watching, and Hinata noticed almost instantly.

"Takumi, you're staring at me." Hinata pointed out. The prince winced. He hated making a fool of himself, especially in front of his friend.

"I wasn't staring!" Takumi replied, his cheeks red from embarassment. "I... was just, er... learning! Yeah, I was learning how to swim from watching you!"

Laughing nervously, Hinata kept swimming, and Takumi kept staring. Soon, the swimmer's face grew red as well, and he stopped.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" Takumi asked. Hinata was starting to move back toward the shore again. "Are you feeling well?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna take a break," Hinata replied, twisting the curls of his hair, his face still beet red. "I'm pretty tired, actually. Do you mind if I head back to the house?"

"Oh, okay, I was getting tired too," Takumi said. "I'll go with you, and we can watch a movie together."

"Sounds good!" replied Hinata, and almost instantly his blush faded away. He turned to face Takumi, and they both walked to the housing at the end of the beach.

\------------------------------------------ 

When the two friends arrived at the house, no one was there. It was still pretty early though, so they were not surprised. Takumi grabbed the spare key and opened the door to the house.

"So, what kind of movie were you thinking of?" Hinata asked, walking into the room with the TV.

"O-oh, uh, I-I was thinking..." Takumi stammered. He could barely get the words out of his tounge. Suddenly, they all came out at once.

"I was thinking we could see a romantic movie together." he finished.

Hinata looked at Takumi with a look of surprise. Unexpectedly, he replied, "Sure, why not."

The two boys walked over to the couch and sat down. Takumi wanted to see a dramatic-romantic movie, but Hinata wanted to see a more lighthearted romantic movie with a happy ending. Eventually, Takumi gave in, and decided to watch what Hinata wanted.

Around an hour later, the scene Takumi was waiting for came on. The two lovers on the screen finally kissed. This was Takumi's moment. It was now, or never.

The prince paused the screen. Hinata looked at him, confused.

"What's the matter, Takumi? Why would you pause now? It was just getting good!" Hinata asked, as confused as ever.

"Hinata, there was, um, something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now..." Takumi said. His eyes were starting to drift toward Hinata. For some reason, Hinata looked even more beautiful than ever. Everything about him at that moment, from his tied up brown hair, to the scar on his face, became more gorgeous than anything else in the world. He couldn't find it in himself to tell him. What if he got turned away? Takumi did not dare think of that now, and he did not realize that he had said the words as soon as he did.

"Hinata, I love you."

Instantly, Hinata was drawn back, and his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Seeing this, Takumi got hit by a large feeling of regret. Hinata would surely leave early, he thought, and he would definitely never speak to him again, not after that. But Hinata's next words shocked Takumi as well.

"I'm happy you feel that way, Takumi," Hinata said, bringing Takumi's face up to his. "Because I love you too."

As soon as the final word left Hinata's mouth, Hinata planted his lips on Takumi's, and began to kiss him.

Takumi felt like he was in heaven. And he enjoyed every single moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfic. please let me know what you think of it.


End file.
